


Время пить чай

by KatrinaKeynes



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:12:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кролики и безумие, если подумать, были так же неразделимы, как кролики и часы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Время пить чай

**Author's Note:**

> написано для WTFC-2013

Кролики и безумие, если подумать, были так же неразделимы, как кролики и часы. И дело было даже не в масти. Белый, чёрный, бурый, да хоть фиолетовый — рано или поздно чаша здравомыслия всё равно переполнится.  
Кроличьи норы вели не в центр земли. Они вели в сердце самой надежды — зелёное, светлое и знакомое, словно потерянная в детстве игрушка. Никто не заходил дальше разноцветной реки, за цветущие поля и заросли вымерших растений. Никому не хотелось узнать тайну, запечатанную ржавыми замками и зарытую в чёрную, как сама тьма, землю. Никто, по сути, даже не хотел признавать её существование. Да и зачем, если её хозяин так долго выстраивал вокруг себя стены и расставлял щиты? Было бы невежливо не уважить чужой труд.  
Тайна постучалась зимой. Пришлось пролезать через сугробы, кляня по привычке Фроста, и морозить лапы, раскапывая окованную бронзой дверку. Это был единственный ход на Земле, который не появлялся под ногами по первому приказу. Слишком уж тяжёлые вещи он в себе хранил.  
Дверь распахнулась почти бесшумно. Горстка снега провалилась в туннель, и Эстер вдохнул напоследок зимней прохлады. Он ни за что бы не признался, что давно устал от жары.  
Внизу можно было отдохнуть. Развалиться в тени первобытного дерева, скрестить лапы и полюбоваться клубящимися под низким потолком облаками. Пещера была колоссальной, запросто могла вместить в себя парочку чужих миров и один свой. В ней даже плескались морские волны, приводимые в движение вечной силой земного тепла. Но она, несмотря на все чудеса, не принадлежала Пасхальному Кролику и не была его тайной.  
За синими листьями папоротников, в скале у подземного моря, скрытая бирюзовым мхом, ютилась ещё одна дверь. Она была куда больше предыдущей, бронзовой — в неё Эстер проходил, не сгибаясь. В последний раз его лапы касались медного замка слишком много лет назад, чтобы об этом было приятно вспоминать. Кролик открыл её в тот день, когда тоска по прежним временам стала невыносимой.  
Мир менялся слишком быстро. Слишком быстро менялись дети, слишком быстро вырастали и понимали жизнь. Эстер даже не заметил, как превратился в брюзжащего о лучших временах старика, а ведь в шерсти его не было ни одного седого волоса. Он не хотел, чтобы его считали эгоистом, но в новом, ощетинившемся небоскрёбами и магнитными дорогами мире ему было хуже, чем остальным. Остров Песочного человека надёжно затерялся в океане, он спокойно смотрел сны, когда выдавалась свободная минутка, и щедро раздаривал волшебные видения. До горного дворца Феи так и не добрался ни один альпинист, Джек путешествовал с ветром, и прогресс попросту не мог его догнать. Северянин же и вовсе радовался, как ребёнок, каждому техническому открытию — да так искренне, словно сам ему поспособствовал.  
В парках, пахнущих металлом и стеклом, спокойствия больше не было. Не стало его и под сводами колоссальной пещеры с древним синим лесом. И Эстер сделал ещё один шаг к своей скрытой во тьме тайне.  
— Что это творится с нашим здоровяком? — спрашивал иногда Джек, отвлекаясь от рисования узоров на окнах. Некоторые небоскрёбы давали огромный простор для творчества.  
Северянин, очень занятый в это время года, обычно отмалчивался, и только однажды буркнул:  
— Сам спроси.  
Спросить не удавалось. Легче было найти подснежники посредине зимы, чем догнать Пасхального Кролика, который не хотел, чтобы его догоняли. А потом Ледяной Джек просто забывал свои вопросы — легкомыслие было его второй сутью.  
Эстер уходил всё чаще. Эстер задыхался от ядовитых паров и вездесущего смога. Эстеру нужна была помощь, но разве мог гордый воин попросить о ней в открытую?  
Он проваливался в кроличью нору, совсем как та любопытная девочка из сказки. Всё дальше, сквозь землю, туда, где пришлось бы прыгать вверх тормашками. Но разве это его беспокоило? Он был мастером по прыжкам и мог прыгать даже сквозь звёзды.  
Дверей было много. Все припрятаны, каждая за своим камнем, каждая за своим секретом. Тропинки за ними утопали в зелени, вились разноцветными змеями, упирались в заросли розовых кустов. Кусты эти Эстера раздражали. Они даже во сне ему снились, пока кролик не додумался перекрасить розы в красный цвет. Белый слишком напоминал о холодном зимнем ветре. Белому цвету не было места в царстве весны и цветущего спокойствия.  
Ни одна из тропинок, ни единая травинка, даже розовые кусты – ничего Пасхальному Кролику не принадлежало. Все переходы, все спрятанные пути были лишь цепочкой, которая утопала в темноте. Эстер упорно шёл по ней, казалось, забыв, что однажды он дойдёт до конца. Упрётся в сухую, покрытую всегда прошлогодней листвой стену. Упадёт на самое дно кроличьей норы.  
Там его встретят пыльные бутылки с яркими этикетками: в каждой ром вперемешку с горячим шоколадом, а на бумажках навязчивое «Выпей меня». Там будут тени — коты, фламинго и ежи — качающие головами и зазывающие пить чай. Там эхом будет отдаваться сердитый женский вопль, и невозможно будет разобрать слова. За последней дверью всё тоже будет чужим. Всё, кроме тайн, скинутых сюда, в страну чудес, которая никогда не менялась.  
Эстер спрятал тайны так тщательно, как мог, потому что хотел о них забыть. Кролик все свои дела доводил до конца — и это тоже увенчалось успехом. Он остался бесстрашным и беспощадным, на тридцать три замка закрыв ото всех своё сердце.  
Он всё ещё возвращался из травяных коридоров. Перепачканный красной краской, с занозами в лапах и — однажды — со сломанным бумерангом. С горящими глазами, бормочущий детские считалочки и улыбающийся невидимкам.  
Хранители начали беспокоиться. Суматошная Фея несколько сотен раз спросила, всё ли у него в порядке, попутно проверив кроличьи зубы. Песочный человек рассказал анекдот и похлопал по плечу осыпающейся ладошкой — Кролик долго смеялся шутке. Северянин вручил автоматическую красилку для яиц и напомнил о том моменте, когда признал, что Пасха может быть важнее Рождества. Ледяной Джек от всей души врезал снежком по уху и назвал «Эстером», за что Кролик целых десять минут гонялся за ним по залу посвящения. У мелкого проказника почему-то совершенно особенно выходило это «Эстер» - каждый раз, когда Джек называл Кролика по имени, тот чувствовал себя оскорблённым. Пробежка воодушевила обоих. От беспокойства не осталось и следа. Их Хранитель Надежды, пусть и разукрашенный порою дурно пахнущей краской, был самим собой.  
Никто не слышал его молчаливое «Спасите». Никто не заметил, что глаза его совсем посерели. Никто не различил его хриплое, рваное дыхание.  
В следующий раз Эстер исчез надолго. Наступил апрель, в Мичигане зазвенела капель, а мохнатый хозяин Пасхи всё не появлялся. Забили тревогу. Эскадрилья зубных крох обыскала каждый сантиметр Чудесного Пасхального Лабиринта. Джек оседлал ветер, Северянин запряг в сани оленей, Песочный человек завёл собранный из снов самолёт. Поиски оказались бесцельными. Пасхальный Кролик, Эстер Баннимунд, пропал.  
Пропал, чтобы появиться перед самой Пасхой.  
Первым, что встретило его на пути из тьмы кроличьей норы, был зимний воздух, колючий и холодный. Эстер зажмурился, вдохнул полной грудью и попытался успокоиться. Не было ничего хуже белой пустоты, что его окружала.

Джек завидел Кролика издалека. Для этого и усилий никаких не нужно было прикладывать: кто же не заметит двухметрового кролика на фоне чуть подтаявшего снега? Фрост свалился на друга сверху, оттолкнулся от покрытых шерстью плеч и схватился за бронзовый памятник какому-то важному дядечке. Мальчишка приготовился ловить порыв ветра, чтобы успеть убежать от праведного гнева припозднившегося Кролика, но Эстер не стал играть. Он в мгновение ока оказался совсем близко – Джек ощутил запах краски и столь ненавистного страха — а потом выхватил из пальцев Фроста посох. Узловатая палка раскололась, ударившись о постамент статуи, и Джек скривился, как от удара.  
Прикосновения кроличьих лап к лопаткам были бы почти интимными, если бы когти не оставляли глубокие кровавые борозды. Раны тут же затягивались коркой инея, но когти драли снова, и крик Джека смешивался с голосом поднявшейся метели. Злой кусачий снег бил Кролика по лицу, забивался в уши, но не мог его остановить. Пальцы Джека, невыносимо белые, намертво вцепились в кроличью лапу, и перед тем, как Хранитель Надежды добрался до рёбер, Фрост успел позвать Эстера по имени…  
Лапа, сомкнувшаяся на трепещущем, покрытом инеем сердце тут же покрылась ледяной коркой. Кролик раздражённо встряхнулся, очищаясь от снега, и улыбнулся. Теперь, когда волосы мальчишки потемнели, а кожу украсили алые росчерки, он уже не бесил его так сильно. Тиканье незримых часов утихло.

Миллионы шоколадных яиц, выкрашенных в красный, маршировали по тоннелям лабиринта, в парки и дома, пропахшие прогрессом. Каждое яйцо несло в себе праведную месть этому миру из стекла и бетона. В алом море Кролик выглядел, как один из своих каменных истуканов. В голове его Биг Бен бил пять часов, в ушах стучало визгливое «Голову с плеч!», а перед глазами расцветали ненавистные белые розы.  
Его собственные тайны, сокрытые в глубокой тьме, свели его с ума. И никто, даже он сам, уже не мог вспомнить, какими они были.  
Без Хранителей этому миру будет лучше. Да и без людей тоже. В конце концов, Эстер может сам в себя верить.  
Пора было миру распахнуть свои зелёные объятья и избавиться от железной клетки нового века.  
Пришло время Пасхи.  
Пришло время обновления жизни.  
Пришло время пить чай.


End file.
